


Loud and Unspoken

by ShinyGreenApple



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo is generous, Light Dom/sub, M/M, With some feelings and tenderness, sort of, they really do care about each other, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyGreenApple/pseuds/ShinyGreenApple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has fantasies. Ren indulges him. </p><p> “Mmm, enough sweetness for now,” he murmured against Ren's mouth. He would have pulled away if not thwarted by a pair of hands clasped behind his neck from below. “Let me go, Ren,” he growled. “Or I shall not be so gentle with you.”</p><p>Breathless laughter preceded his response. “If you mean to cow me with that promise, then it would seem that neither of us know the other as well as we think.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud and Unspoken

Hux stopped when he reached the door to his rooms, reminding himself yet again that the need to check for onlookers was pointless before entering the code that would bring the door swishing open and then closed again behind him. He glanced around silently, seeming judgmental of the darkness, before almost cautiously removing his boots, tunic and undershirt and feeling slightly ridiculous for it. Half-naked when it was barely evening-time, even if it was behind closed doors. _'He's probably not even here,'_ he thought to himself.

“But I am here,” a soft voice replied. Hux did not startle, but did whip his head around in its direction. He strode to the corner room where his bed was and found Kylo Ren lying on his side, looking almost bored, but expectant, wearing only his pants.

“Dammit! You know I hate it when you do that. I still don't understand why you couldn't have learned about this that way, since you enjoy dipping into people's heads so much.”

“I don't enjoy that as much as people have come to think, actually. It's much more satisfying to hear it confessed than to pry it out of a reluctant mind.” He stood to his feet and came face to face with Hux, kissing him twice on the lips and once on the forehead. “And I did enjoy hearing you confess this obscene little wish of yours. You turn such interesting shades of red.” He smiled, somehow smug and gentle and lustful all at once. “Shall we? I'd ask if you've changed your mind, but . . .” his eyes raked greedily up and down Hux's bare chest and further down, quirking one eyebrow in amusement when his gaze stopped at the bulge in his pants.“Well.”

“I'd think you'd be the one who'd change your mind, if either of us. I'm surprised you agreed to it in the first place.”

Ren laughed quietly, unabashedly reaching down to caress Hux's cock through his pants, already half-hard. “Have a change of heart and miss the chance to see you come utterly undone at such an act of uncharacteristic debauchery?”

Hux smirked and patted him on the cheek condescendingly. “My dear, if you think this is out of character, then you really don't know me at all, do you?”

Ren took him by the wrist. “Well it's just that you blushed so much when I made you tell me. But no, I don't know you as well as I'd like. Not yet.” He eyed Hux's obvious arousal once more, still teasing at it with his free hand, and grinned darkly. “But now is not the time for knowing.”

“Certainly not”, he responded, requiring surprisingly little effort on his part to retain his composure, despite Ren's shameless fondling. “Now is the time for you to lie down and open up that pretty mouth.”

“As you wish,” he purred, heading back towards the bed obediently, but not before causing the fastenings of Hux's pants to pop open with a wave of his hand.

Hux snorted and followed after him, now wearing a cynically gleeful smile. He had wanted this for so long, before he'd even entertained the idea that Ren might not eviscerate him for daring to have carnal thoughts about him, let alone that he'd been having the same ones. But then, it had been about power, and even he admitted to himself that it was some sick, misguided part of him that had actually wanted to humiliate his arrogant comrade. Now it was something different, that neither of them could quite pinpoint, or perhaps they just did not want to. In a series of quick, fluid movements, Ren had flopped onto the bed and rolled onto his back, his head hanging over the edge of the mattress and his expression comfortingly inviting.

“Is this pretty enough for you?” He lazily let his arms fall back to dangle over the mattress as well.

“Stunningly pretty,” Hux whispered, internally cursing the man for his soulful brown eyes that made him appear to innocent when he was clearly not. He had fully intended for this to be almost bestial, but now found that he couldn't resist dropping to his knees, just for a moment, taking Ren's face in his hands and leaning down to kiss him gently, one hand stretching out to caress along his neck, down the impossibly long torso and the taught layers of muscle that flinched just so beneath his touch. Ren reached back to mimic the attention he was receiving, startling Hux from his momentary lapse in resolve. “Mmm, enough sweetness for now,” he murmured against Ren's mouth. He would have pulled away if not thwarted by a pair of hands clasped behind his neck from below. “Let me go, Ren,” he growled. “Or I shall not be so gentle with you.”

Breathless laughter preceded his response. “If you mean to cow me with that promise, then it would seem that neither of us know the other as well as we think.”

“And as you said,” Hux replied, his voice low and cruel, “now is not the time for knowing.” He wrenched free of Ren's grasp, pulling his cock free of his pants and stroking himself as he stood to his feet, Ren lying willing in front of him, almost vulnerable. Anticipation surged through him and caused his arousal to twitch in his hand as he brought himself closer to the bed, Ren moving just a little further to allow for a better angle as he pushed the head of it between his lips. Hux gasped as Ren opened wider, moaning in appreciation at the intrusion and allowing him to push further in. “Would you look at that?” he breathed raggedly. “Something your mouth is actually good for. I daresay you're even prettier this way.” The way Ren attempted a growl in response caused something primal in him to snap, and he thrust himself in forcefully, feeling his cockhead bump against the back of Ren's throat. He pulled out and immediately went back in, quickly finding a rhythm; he wanted this to go on for as long as possible, but found it difficult not to lose control of himself. It felt so good, and Ren was just lying there complacent, submissive, almost helpless, although he knew better than to put much trust in him truly being in such a state. Ren did not gag, but nonetheless his throat would constrict around him now and then, eventually causing Hux to let himself fall forward, bracing himself on the bed with a hand on either side of Ren and thrusting himself into the warm wetness with reckless abandon, equally disgusted and further aroused at the obscene squelches as he fucked into that lovely mouth with its lips wrapped so nicely around him. From this position, his face was all but inches from the other man's groin, and said man's arousal was fit to burst from his pants; he grinned wickedly at the knowledge that it went neglected even as he took his own selfish time, working up to a furious pace and slowing down to delay his climax before repeating the depraved cycle again. He nearly lost all control when he'd finally gone in hard enough to elicit a gag from the man beneath him, rolling his hips violently forward once, twice more before pulling out and standing up to examine his work thus far. Ren's face was red and his eyes streamed, but he still smiled as he coughed weakly to catch his breath, his lips glistening.

“I was wondering if you were ever going to make good on that threat, General,” he rasped.

Hux chortled lowly. “You said yourself that it was a promise. Unlike you, I am above petty threats. I was beginning to wonder if you were dead.” He stroked Ren's face in one hand, lazily lacing his fingers with Ren's own in the other.

“Would take more than your desperate rutting to kill me, make no mistake. I do so enjoy your attempts, though.” He stared pointedly at Hux's cock, still throbbing, unsatisfied and already aching once more for the slick, velvety confines of his throat. “So go on and have another try, hm?” He pressed his lips to Hux's hand before raising those sinewy arms above his head. Hux followed his lead, linking their forearms together and grasping his hands firmly as he slid his cock into that greedy mouth once more. After tentatively testing his new leverage he began pumping in earnest, growing impossibly and unbearably harder each time he could see the bulge in Ren's throat that he alone was the cause of. He clutched Ren's hands tighter as his breathing grew increasingly ragged, gutteral moans escaping his lips as he thrust faster and faster, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut. The big hands were gripping his almost painfully tight, holding him steady in spite of the still occasional gag that he heard as he frantically drove in as though his life depended on it. Something between a growl and a roar echoed through the room as he finally found release, bucking his hips forward just a few more times with slow deliberation, his head falling forward when he stopped and attempted catching his breath. Ren's hands still firmly gripped his own, which were now shaking slightly as he slowly slumped forward, the thrusts of his hips growing weaker as he rode out his climax. He gave a slight shudder as he felt Ren licking him clean, already having swallowed his excessive spend, and barely managed to pull out before collapsing onto the bed beside him, breathing hard and shaking, feeling as though his heart would burst from his chest; his pants had fallen absurdly around his ankles and he let them dangle there, not caring. He felt the mattress shift beneath him and the pants being tugged away and tossed to the floor in a heap, and then Ren lay down beside him, pulling him close and caressing him all over as his heart slowed down and his breathing steadied. When he opened his eyes, Ren was gazing softly at him, one hand on his arm, still stroking him gently. His eyes were still red and wet, the tracks where they had streamed uncontrollably still visible.

“Was that everything you thought it would be?” he murmured.

Hux raised his eyebrows, taking a deep breath through his nose. “And then some.” He brushed his thumb over Ren's tear-streaked cheeks and half-heartedly wondered if he'd been too rough. Ren seemed to sense his atypical concern and laughed softly.

“I expected so much worse from you, too. I think you were holding back, what a shame . . . but there's always next time,” he quipped, a wicked gleam in his eyes. “I'm not sure you could handle anymore tonight.”

“You underestimate me,” he scoffed. “And besides,” he added, rubbing at the erection still straining against Ren's pants, “the night is still young and this was but one act of this particular play.”

“You really are a licentious individual, you know that.”

“I never said I wasn't,” he responded, stretching his arm out and picking up Ren's mask from where it rested on the nightstand and regarding it thoughtfully. He glanced at Ren almost expectantly, a nasty crooked smile twitching at his lips. The mask was yanked unceremoniously from his hands and placed back on the nightstand with a thud. Ren settled onto his back, his head nestled into the pillows; he pulled Hux atop him, hugging him close.

“As you said, General, the night is young. There's no need to rush into more lecherous behavior, it's not as if either of us are in danger of having an epiphany and taking vows of chastity. The other half of your sick little fantasy can wait.”

 

“Are you sure?” his hand crept steadily towards Ren's crotch once more before he snatched his wrist, lacing their fingers together again.

“I'm sure if you stop doing that. Go to sleep for a little while, I'll be fine.”

“Fine. Just don't go forgetting to wake me back up and falling asleep yourself.”

Ren picked his mask up again, holding it in one hand and staring into its blank face, his free arm slung snugly around Hux, who had settled against him and closed his eyes. “Don't worry,” he said, his lips curling into a mischievous smile. “I won't.”

**Author's Note:**

> Filthy, filthy, filthy. They made me do it. I had intended for this to be a little dark and entirely carnal and somehow it got a little fluffy. My first time publishing porn, feedback is much appreciated :-p
> 
> I swear, I am working on a continuation of Drinking Games, but this little plot bunny came to me one night and wouldn't leave me alone until I brought it to life. So again, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did creating it. I do love playing with these horrible, depraved little shits. As the ending dialogue suggests, there will probably be at least one more chapter of sin. 
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](huxlips.%20tumblr.com) :-D


End file.
